The missing Tiger
by Huggiebird
Summary: While the Date and Takeda are fighting the feared devil king at the battle of Sekigahara, together with the Uesugi army, something terrible happens! Sanada Yukimura gets kidnapped. The whole summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**yay, my first Sengoku Basara story. I changed it a bit to make it easier readable for who said what.**

**Whole summany:**

While the Date and Takeda are fighting the feared devil king at the battle of Sekigahara, together with the Uesugi army, something terrible happens! Sanada Yukimura gets kidnapped. A month later they find him again but the Yukimura everyone knew has changed… Are Date Masamune and Sarutobi Sasuke and someone mysterious who helps them appears, able to change Yukimura back to normal before the deceive last battle with Oda Nobunaga?

**please read, fav and review :3**

"" = Talking

_**'' = **Thinking_

_'bla bla' = nickname_

The missing Tiger

Chapter 1:

Date Masamune and Kojuro were with the Date army fighting together with Takeda Shingen and Sanada Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke and their Takeda army against the Oda army. It was led by Oda Nobunaga or 'The devil king'. There was lighting and dark rainclouds in the sky. It was raining as well. Many men would lose their live here, the green grass was already turning a murky red color from all the blood that was spilled on it.

The 2 great warriors, Masamune and Yukimura looked at each other, in their smile the respect for each other fighting spirit while they were wiping out the Oda army soldiers. One was as hot as the sun and was emitting red energy, the 'Cub of Kai', Sanada Yukimura. The other was Date Masamune, his energy was azure as lightning. His nickname was 'The one-eyed Dragon.'

They stopped to look at the wicked figure at the top of the mountain when he was made visible by the lightning flashes. The devil king looked at the 2 responsible for wiping out many of his men with his piercing gaze. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the foot of the mountain of on which he stood, and because of that there was a big flash. When the flash was gone, Masamune and Kojuro recovered first. Wiping their eyes to get rid of the black spots that formed on their irises. Masamune looked around and saw all of his men and the men from the other army's getting up and staggering to their feet.

Kojuro was looking in horror at the direction the devil king was at. "Masamune-sama… "What is it?" "You need to see this…" Shingen and Kenshin were looking in that direction as well. Masamune followed their line of sight and almost dropped his 6 swords in shock. "No…way." Shingen was also speechless. The devil king was holding Yukimura by his neck. He was hanging off the mountain ridge, if he was dropped now he would surly die.

Yukimura needed to drop his beloved spears to try and get those monstrous fingers off his air pipe. His spears fell on the ground and broke, to Shingen's horror, in many unfixable pieces. Yukimura's sight was fading in and out of focus because of the lack of air he could get in his lungs. The devil king saw Yukimura's distressed and pain filled face and his wicked smile he wore on his face got even bigger if that was humanely possible.

There were racing million kind of thoughts around in Yukimura's head. 'I can't give up now. I need to… be…be strong. No…w-wait…' Without warning the devil king turned around and slammed Yukimura in the opposite mountain wall, causing a concussion, him coughing up blood and knocking him out in the process. And that happened in a matter of a few seconds. "Aargh!" The devil king let go of Yukimura's limp body that fell on the ground with a thud, a ridge lower than the devil king's.

"Danna!" Sasuke yelled and rushed forwards intending to get him back. But before he could reach the supposed mountain ridge, Aekichi, Nobunaga's right hands man, appeared. He grabbed the back of Yukimura's jacket with his scythe. "Let's go, toranoko- chan." (1) After another flash of lightning, and to Sasuke's horror, the devil king and Aekichi were gone and the Oda army as well. Everyone was shocked into staring at the spot Yukimura had been seconds ago for a whole full minute.

"What should we do, Oyakata-sama?" Sasuke had gotten back to stand next to his lord. "We will retreat for now. We will discuss it back home what we are going to do. Help me to get Yukimura's spears back. At last what remains of them." "Hai, Oyakata-sama." Shingen sighed and walked back to his horse, saddened about what just happened to his young retainer.

When they were back at Takeda castle, Shingen sent his injured men to get rest and the ones that still were able to fight were ordered to search in the Kai area. Ueshigi Kenshin had fought on the battlefield as well and full of his own spirit but he could only pray for the boy. That was because he was targeted by another army as well and he couldn't permit to lose any more troops than he already did.

2 weeks went by without any success. Shingen was getting desperate. He had asked Sasuke to get the best wood carver/weapon smith of the rising sun to look if the man could maybe repair Yukimura's demolished spears. But it had turned out that the honest man could do nothing but try and make something else from the remained pieces to deem it usable again.

The old and experienced man had made 10 identical short dagger like swords that most resembled extended tiger claws. He had used the metal of the spears to make them shaped like that. He needed to meld the metal and reform them into 10 swords. And they had the same fluency. They could be attached to the user's fingers and they helped to protect the fingers as well. But instead of that a sword was only sharp at the bottom side, those were sharpened like an actual tiger claw. Thus meaning sharp at all possible angles.

They were attached at the up side of the hand with leather armored straps and also around the wrist with armor as well. There were straps of leather attached to the base of his fingers to his wrist too. It were 2 sets of 'claws of steel' as the man named them. The old man was named Chi. "Shingen-san, I have made what I could of the pieces you gave me to work with and I have created the claws of steel, as what I named the weapons." "Ah, I thank you for your wonderful work." Chi gave them to Shingen, bowed to show respect and left for his home with a bundle of gold. Chi was independent as long as he was willing to give any warlord his created masterpieces, even if it was carved wood. He was always paid.

"Sasuke?" "Yes, Oyakata-sama?" "I want you to go to Date-dono and ask if he is willing to send search parties in his area too." "Hai, Oyakata-sama." Shingen sighed when Sasuke was gone. "I hope Yukimura is found soon because he needs to train with his new 'gift' when he is back." When Masamune heard that Yukimura wasn't found yet in those 2 weeks, he ordered also that the most of his trusted men started searching in Oshou as well.

One week later, Kojuro was with some men looking near the Tokuwa-falls. Those were at the border of Oshou and land nobody owned. They had searched the whole Oshou area without success except here. "Kojuro-sama! I found something!" Kojuro ran towards the guard that had shouted the sentence. "What is it? What did you find?" The guard held something in his hands. He opened them to let Kojuro see what it was. "Oh, dear…. He is nearby here. Please give me those and continue searching." "Hai, Kojuro- sama."

Kojuro turned around and got on his horse and galloped back to the Date estate. When he was standing before Masamune's bedroom sliding door, he knocked. Masamune's voice was a little muffed because of the door. "Kojuro? You're back?" "Hai, and we found something." Masamune got up and without warning slided open the door. Masamune looked a little flushed because of the sake he had been drinking to relax.

Kojuro was surprised. He tried to hide the smile that got on his face. "You are worried about him, aren't you?" Masamune turned his head away, blushing. "No. I'm not! And wipe that smirk of you face! I just want my rival back, that's all." It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Masamune faced Kojuro again with a serious expression on his face. "What did you find?" Kojuro got serious again.

"Open your hands, I am going to give them to you." "Them?" Kojuro nodded while he put 'them' in Masamune's hands. Masamune looked at what was dropped in his hands. His visible eye widened. "Are those…?" "I am afraid they are, Masamune-sama." Masamune gulped noticeable before looking down at his hands. It were 6 round golden coins with a square in the middle, covered in dried blood and dirt. "Where did you find those?" "Near the Tokuwa-falls this morning." "Message the old man about this immediately, and thank the one who found them for me." Kojuro couldn't almost catch that last part but he smiled when he heard it. "Hai, Masamune-sama."

**(1) = Toranoko means Tiger cub in Japanese.**

**For if someone dodn't know what it means: **

**The weapon that I let old man Chi make, I thought tha up myself. and Chi is also mine and does not appear in any serie's or other entretainment.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHH, I am soooo happy right now! 'squeels in delight' Thanks a lot for 2 reviews , 4 FREAKING favs and 5 FOLLOWERS!**

**T****hat is the most attention I ever got for a single story (although this just only my 3th one)**

**You guys make my day. This chapter may be a bit shorter than the other one but I had much typed out and hadn't got it into chapters yet so that's why it may be shorter. Anyway it may be a little fast in time stuff like that but I had already typed this out before it became a chapter.**

**Sasuke, Yuki-chan's faithfull ninja comes to the rescue! He finds Yukimura! WOO, GO SASUKE!**

**okey, enough of me telling stuff, go read, fav, follow and enjoy :D**

Chapter 2:

A day later, Sasuke was ordered to investigate near the Tokuwa-falls. Kojuro had given Yukimura's coins to Sasuke when the said ninja appeared at the Date estate. "Here, I figured when you got here, you wanted the coins." "Ah, thank you Kojuro-dono.". After that short conversation, Sasuke hurried towards the Tokuwa-falls to search for his master.

Sasuke wasted almost another full week to find the hideout of where Yukimura could be hidden in. He found it because he saw Aekichi miraculously walking out of the side of the mountain where he falls fell down from it. Aekichi's scythe was covered in fresh blood and he had a wicked smile on his face. Sasuke scoffed when he saw his expression. Sasuke tried to get in unnoticed. Luckily he got in without anyone noticing.

It was pitch black inside the hallway when Sasuke got in and the hidden door slammed shut. The sound of a slamming door echoed down the long dark hallway. He always had a candle for this sort of situations. When he got it burning he started to walk forwards, still on his guard. When he neared the end of the hallway he saw that it split in two. However he didn't need to choose which corridor to take because he saw a trail of blood coming from the left one when he held the candle in that direction. The fresh blood glistered in the soft glow of light the candle was giving off.

Sasuke decided to follow it. When he was further into the corridor, he saw that he was walking past dungeon cells. Some had even dried blood on the walls. Sasuke tried not to gag when his nose caught the smell of fresh blood. Sure, he had killed mercilessly on the battlefield but this was different.

This was just….a little over his merciless-limit. Up ahead he saw a dungeon with someone in it. "Oh, dear." He could only see some dirty brown hair trough the tiny-ass window. He decided to investigate. Maybe that person was still alive! He tried to open the door. It was unlocked. _'Tsk, fools, maybe they thought that this was such a good hiding spot, that they didn't need to lock the doors.' _

He opened the door. It made such loud noise that Sasuke cringed while opening the door. The person inside looked up slowly but alarmed. Sasuke dropped the candle in shock. He was surprised that it didn't go out. "Danna?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. After almost a month of searching, he found him in this rat's hole. He could recognize those eyes everywhere. They looked a little dimmed but still as brown as ever.

It was Yukimura. He was chained to the wall and most of his upper clothing and armor was gone or torn so much that it needed to be replaced. He was indeed missing his necklace. He had dried blood on his head and in his hair where the devil king slammed him into the mountain wall. And on some other places it was still dribbling down from some gashes or was it drying up. When Sasuke walked forward, he saw that Yukimura had started to shake and slightly moved away from the wall. But he only hurt himself further because of the chains. Sasuke stopped.

Yukimura was _scared _of him_. 'Damn those bastards! They tortured him and he probably got amnesia because of the concussion and those bastards didn't even try to look if he remembered anything!'_ Yukimura was also covered in old and new bad and/ or not healed wounds. Sasuke saw that he got a fresh one over his arm. _'That bastard, Aekichi probably hurt his arm when he walked out of the hideout'._

Sasuke walked over to Yukimura, very slowly this time. Yukimura was trembling but not as bad as before by the time Sasuke had kneeled in front of him but didn't move away. He was probably too exhausted and in too much pain to move much. "Danna?" Yukimura just kept staring at Sasuke with fear in his eyes. It pained Sasuke to see his master reduced into such a state he currently was in. When he said something, Sasuke needed to strain his ears to the max because his voice was so raspy.

"Sas…uke? Is…that you?" Sasuke was relived but also a little shocked. Did he remember only Sasuke's name and nothing more? He looked in his eyes and saw only fear and a slight spark of curiosity and also distrust. Sasuke cursed all those who had done this to his master in his mind. "Let's get those chains off, okay?" Yukimura nodded almost not noticeable.

Sasuke stood up and wanted to start when the door creaked again. Sasuke turned around so quick that he almost fell on the ground. There was a guard standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. "Who are you?" The guard smiled. "Ah, hi Sasuke-san." _'Wait a second, the guard knew him? And how could a guard stand so relaxed when he saw that his prisoner was being freed?'_ "Ah, come on. Don't say you don't remember little Nobu-chan.". _'Nobu-chan?' _"Nobuyuki?!" The guard got his helmet off after setting the tray on the ground. It was Nobuyuki. It was Yukimura's older brother. "What are you doing here?".

**TA-DA. Second chapter done... hope you enjoyed. **

**Uh-oh Yukimura has anmesia! How will that work out? I know this chapter was a little short but bear with me, I am working on the 3th one.**

**Nobuyuki is a charachter of MasamuneRevolution at .**

**BEWARE (lol boxghost from DP :D): **

**I Changed the contents of this chaper a bit.**

**In real life in feral Japan Nobushige (aka Yukimura in the anime and fancics nowadays) had a father and a brother. ****MasamuneRevolution has made a character in that knowledge and that resulted in Nobuyuki... (as the brother was called in real life)**

**I comment that you check her out to see how he looks like, although I haven't described him yet and he probably will get diffrent attire from me, later on in the story. (Probably not.)**

**Oh and almost forgot... Disclaimer I do not own Sengoku Basara or Nobuyuki in any way possible...**

**see ya next time people :D**


End file.
